The Elementals
by Lea Cat
Summary: When a group of heroines come to Jump City, they manage to bring trouble. How will the Titans react? Dedicated to NothingButWolves and BlackCatOfDoom for nagging me until I got it up.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, my profile said this would come up and I worked on it.**

**First off, I'd like to thank little-raven2992 and NothingButWolves for being at the sidelines and cheering for me.

* * *

**

**Now, so you don't get confused, I'm going to do character profiles. Don't groan!**

**ShadowMoon:**

** Element: Dark**

** Hair color: Black tinged silver at the ends**

** Eye color: Silver**

**Hydraline:**

** Element: Water**

** Hair color: Light Brown with blue-green streaks**

** Eye color: Ocean blue**

**Pyrilina:**

** Element: Fire**

** Hair color: Dark-brown tinged red at the ends**

** Eye color: Flame red**

**Aerial:**

** Element: Air**

** Hair color: Light brown with golden-blue streaks**

** Eye color: Sky blue**

**Electra:**

** Element: Lightning/Electricity**

** Hair color: Brown/Blonde with orange streaks**

** Eye color: Brown with yellow flecks**

**Territa:**

** Element: Earth**

** Hair color: Brown/Blonde tinged green at the ends**

** Eye color: Green**

**LightSun:**

** Element: Light**

** Hair color: Black tinged gold at the end**

** Eye color: Gold**

**Crystal:**

** Element: Snow and Ice**

** Hair color: An almost shimmery transparent black**

** Eye color: Light blue grey tinged blue/purple (depends on her mood)**

**THE GUY COUNTERPARTS**

**Shade-ShadowMoon**

**Poseidon-Hydraline**

**Ignus-Pyrilina**

**Cloud-Aerial**

**Spark-Electra**

**Birch-Territa**

**Apollo-LightSun**

**Hail-Crystal

* * *

**

**Did you read all of it? Its really, really, really important!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I own everything else though…

* * *

**

"TITANS, GO!" Robin shouted. The Cinderblock/Plasmus/Overload creation had escaped from its very large prison. CPO sent an electric whip flying their way. The Titan's moved quick, splitting up to take care of CPO's different weaknesses.

It was soon clear that CPO was badly losing. Just as they managed to knock it off it's feet, Slade Bots showed up. All the Titan's paused to look up. "Well, dang." Cyborg uttered before a Slade Bot jumped him. "Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Cyborg yelled as the robot tipped his balance. Cyborg lost his footing and tumbled on top of Robin. It didn't help that Robin had been attempting to defeat another robot.

Surprised, all the Titans faltered. They quickly snapped to action as more Slade Bots showed up.

* * *

Two people sat atop a skyscraper overlooking the battle. The clouds covering the moon made it impossible to see anything but their eyes and a faint shadowy outline of their bodies. The yellow streetlights down below shone on the battle, making it harder for the people fighting to see their observers.

"Should we help them?" the owner of ocean blue eyes asked. "It doesn't look too good down there." The eyes winced as Raven hit the building across the street and slid down the wall.

"No." Silver eyes flashed. "Its dangerous. Do you remember the last time we intervened? My answer remains a firm no."

"Awwww…come on, _mother_," The blue eyes whined sarcastically. "They are getting whipped. We're gonna have to meet them sometime, so why not now?" There was a pause of silence, the only sounds coming from the battle down below.

"…fine…on the count of 3…1…2…3!"

* * *

"HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA!" Two voices shouted.

(_ Teen Titan's theme song_)

* * *

**Alright, I'll be honest. I've been working on this story for months! I've got it written down in a notebook.**

**Review and tell me what you think! I won't update till I get at least 5 reviews. (You can't review more than once. I know what you're thinking NothingButWolves, EmeraldDance, and little-raven2992!)**

**Peace out! Yin and Yang,**

**EveningMoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm really quick at updating this. But then again, it helps to have the chapter already written down.**

**NothingButWolves- Are you obsessed with repetition or something? Hehe. You're gonna kill me for that. Anyway, it's your fault this story is up anyway, so enjoy it. Or else.**

**Mystre- Thank you. I think the idea is interesting too.**

**nightshadow1315- It never went anywhere? Well, my story's pretty much already written, so it's going somewhere. Hehehe. It's awesome.**

**Lost Shadow of Death- Weird name. Are you like, related to the Grim Reaper? All the characters are based on my friends and me. So you're pretty much complimenting our personalities. Thanks!**

**MysticSoul2- Stop changing your name and make up your mind!**

**Disclaimer: The Elementals and Elements are mine. Everything else, besides the plot, isn't.

* * *

**

Two streaks of color, one black and one blue flew down the sides of the skyscraper. They barely paused when landing on the ground; they just zipped ahead to the action. The blue one took to bouncing on the heads of the robots, stabbing something down quickly before moving on. The black one sped between robots, slashing as it passed.

The battle was over quickly with the force the new fighters brought. For a moment, dust covered the area. The dust parted, revealing two girls. They dusted off their shoulders and glanced up. They locked eyes with the Titans. Time seemed to pause.

The one in blue was wearing a knee length sea blue ruffled skirt. Underneath that, she wore dark blue jeans. She wore a sea green halter top with a low back. Large scaly wings protruded from her back. The bone was dark blue, while the webs were light blue. Her eyes were curious and almost innocent and sweet.

The black one was wearing a long black skirt with a long slit running up one side, stopping mid-thigh. Beneath the skirt she wore black jeans. Her long sleeves flowed to her knees. However, there was a slit running to her wrists. The back of the black v-neck shirt was low, allowing huge feathery wings to show themselves. Her eyes were protruding and seemed to see through your soul.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded, his bo-staff at the ready. He was unsure if these new people were on their side.

The blue one looked unsure for a moment. "Uh…hi! I'm Hydraline! This here, is–OOMFF!" Her mouth was muffled by the other girl's hand.

The black girl glared up. "Why do you want to know?" Her eyes narrowed and the air around her seemed to change.

Raven was now almost positive they could do magic. And making witches, sorceresses, or anyone who could do magic mad, was not a very good idea. "Robin…" She began.

"Are you working for Slade?" Robin continued, ignoring Raven's warning.

Both girls seemed to bristle at the name. "Don't. Say. That. Name." The girl in black growled. "He is the most loathsome creature alive. Give me a chance and I'll murder him." She paused, thinking. "Goodbye." She said coldly. Both girls took off into the air.

Robin blinked. Then he looked down. Bending down, he plucked a single black feather off the ground. He studied it for a moment. "Who were they?"

* * *

**That was short. Don't worry, it'll get longer later.**

**Me: Well, I typed this at midnight. My mom's gonna kill me. She's a stickler when it comes to sleep. What she doesn't get, is that I'm a cat spirit. Essentially, I'm a cat in a girl's body. Hello! I'm nocturnal! I might also mention I'm carnivorous.**

**Beast Boy: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: How'd you get out of the closet! (Shoves Beast Boy back in closet)**

**You didn't see anything folks!**

**I'm thinking of putting another story up. If I do, I'll call it Yin and Yang. Heeeeeeee!**

**Peace out!**

**EveningMoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, sorry it took awhile for me to get this up. I was working on Away From Me and then The Raven's Flock and then I began working on a new story, Yin and Yang. Then we went to Barnes and Nobles (That place is awesome! It has books and a café!) and I got so wrapped up in manga that we didn't leave until closing time. Yeah, he he. I only typed half of it before I went to bed. And then we went to the library. Fun.**

**NothingButWolves- 1.) Repetition is a sign of stupidity. He he, I always wanted to say that. 2.) If you gave me time to read the new chapter before putting up another one, I'd probably review. 3.) Remind me to avoid you till summer is over. 4.) Did you have to tell me your nose is splattered on the screen? I can already picture it…gross… 5.) You are going to torture me and than kill me for the last paragraph. HAHAHAHA! I can already picture Mom on the first day of school….(_No! Stop it Jane! Don't kill Lea!_)Do you know when she's coming back from France? 6.) MysticDogSoul and I have agreed that flaming is very bad and only used as a last resort. You've been very naughty. It's also impossible to kill Moonlight. I understand you're in a bad mood, but no taking it out on us! P.S. Mom, Jane, and Lea are only code names for my friends and me. What, did you think I'd give our real names?**

**MysticDogSoul- I see you were serious about changing your name. Again. Stop it! Give me time to get used to one name before changing it! And it shouldn't get boring. Besides, you've read this what, twenty times?

* * *

**

"Can you analyze this feather for me Cyborg?" Robin asked. "I'd do it but I'm doing an internet search on the name Hydraline." Robin handed Cyborg the feather and turned back to the computer.

"Of course I'll do it, _Robby._" Cyborg said. He snickered when Robin turned and glared at him. He placed the feather under the scanner in the lab. He pushed a few buttons, and then waited as the scanner moved back and forth over the feather. It glowed an eerie black blue under the scanning light.

"DNA composed of…human DNA with unknown substance." The computer voice droned.

"Weird…" Cyborg said, scratching his head. He pushed a few more buttons.

"Locating subject." The computer stated. "Subject on roof. Moving towards…snkkkkttttthesnkkkkkkt…."

"What!" Cyborg yelled. He stared sadly at the computer.

"Sorry about that." A voice suddenly said. "It's alright. It's just jammed for now. I was told to remove all evidence, capture you, and have fun while I'm at it!" A girl with amber wings stepped out of the shadows, while ticking off her orders on her fingers. The lightning patterns on her wings glistened in the light. She grabbed the feather. "I need that."

"Hurry up!" A familiar voice yelled. Robin recognized it as the dark girl's voice. She was nowhere to be seen however.

"I'm going!" The other girl yelled back. She pushed a few buttons on the scanner, removing all data of the feather. Then she pointed a finger at the computer Robin was working at. It obediently shut itself off.

"You are not hurrying!" The voice shouted again. This time, the speaker stuck her head out of a swirling vortex in the ceiling. Robin and Cyborg snapped out of their shock.

"Don't move!" Cyborg yelled, pointing his cannon at the black haired girl.

She wiggled her fingers. "Oops. I moved!" Cyborg shot his cannon. It bounced off an invisible sheet. "We're the Elementals."

That was the last thing Cyborg and Robin heard. The girl in black touched a finger to their foreheads and they went unconscious.

The girl with lightning pattern wings caught Cyborg, using the electricity inside him to hold him up. The girl in black watched Robin fall. Just before he hit the floor, he fell on a cushion of shadows. The girl with lightning pattern wings glared.

"That wasn't funny you know. He could have gotten hurt, ShadowMoon!" She reprimanded.

The girl in black, ShadowMoon, sighed. "Let's move them out of here before the other three come back. Electra, can you bring both of them into the portal? I have something else to do."

Electra complied, though very grudgingly. She wasn't very gentle when she tossed both of them into the portal. ShadowMoon finished making markings on the door. "Let's go!" Electra demanded. They both flew through the portal.

It rapidly shrunk behind them. It flashed brightly before disappearing.

The markings on the door glowed silver before vanishing.

* * *

**Well, I've been surviving on peanuts and mountain dew. I gotta go eat.**

**Looking like a pile of poop,  
****EveningMoon**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been watching Fruba (Fruits Basket) and my sides hurt from laughing. My sisters laughed harder than me, so I don't know how they feel…probably sore. Oh…I'm having hysterics…**

**I'd like to announce I'm taking a break from writing. I'm handling writing, my problems, my friend's problems (Unfortunately I've become advice/comfort/vent emotion/motherly girl while my other friend's in France. It sucks. I wish she'd come back so I can go back to being just advice/vent emotion girl.), and trying to keep up with my life at home (Chores. My life. Eating. Sleeping. You get the point.). So, this will be my last update for a few days.**

**NothingButWolves- I know my health hasn't been too good (My parents are unaware though.) and my parents get me up for chores anyway. I forgive you. Tell Rex Moonlight says hi.**

**MysticDogSoul- Thank you. I know you agree with my message. Oh, and I complied with your request. By the way, NEVER OVERRATE. You gave me a heart attack.**

**

* * *

**

Cyborg groaned. He felt like Beast Boy had taken to him with a hammer. When he opened his eyes he almost wished Beast Boy had.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Cyborg yelled. He attempted to jump back, away from the yellow flecked brown eyes, but realized he was bound down by metal. "What-"

"Hi!" The girl from the lab sang. "I'm Electra, your personal guard! Do anything wrong and I'll take away the electricity in your battery!"

"Great," Cyborg mumbled. "I get someone hyper as a guard. I bet she'll torture me for fun."

Electra's eyes narrowed. "You think I'm bad?" She demanded. "Your friend's going through worse." Electra looked to the far wall, where a TV screen scrolled down from the metallic ceiling.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

Robin's eyes trailed Hydraline's retreating boots as she swam around him. Apparently, her clothes were water-proof because that's where they were. Underwater. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer!" Hydraline sang, as she beat her wings to the tune. "Take one down, pass it around! Hit Robin on the head!" BONK!

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

The TV shut off and disappeared. Cyborg stared blankly where it used to be. "Poor Rob…"

Something beeped. Electra, looking surprised, reached in her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. It had lightning patterns all over it. Electra flipped open. "Yes?...Uh huh…Uh huh…Yeah, he just woke up…Really?...So that's what you did!...So they're here now?...Should I tell him?...When's lunch?...K…5 minutes?...Got it…Alright…That's all?...See ya then…Bye." Electra hung up. Cyborg looked at her expectantly. Electra turned and faced him. She smiled cheerfully. "Your other friends are here too. Apparently, ShadowMoon set up a teleportation spell on the door of your lab. Wanna see them?" Electra clapped her hands. The TV scrolled down. She wiped a tear away. "I love clap-ons."

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

Beast Boy was in a cage with 2 people. One had black and red bat-like wings. She had a red halter top and her pants were black and had flames at the bottom.

The other girl was wearing a leafy skirt and had a brown halter top. Her wings were clear and transparent, almost like that of a bug's. In her hand she had a whip made of vine. A flame whip resided in the other girl's hand.

Beast Boy was in lion form and did not look very happy.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"Eeep! Please! I wish for this-hehehehe- horibble torture to stop!" Starfire pleaded while laughing hysterically. Her feet were shackled to the ground and every few minutes, a girl with golden blue wings would add another hundred pounds to Star's stack.

What made it difficult for Star was that, at the same time, she was being tickled. The girl with wings had crème pants and a sky blue t-shirt on. She sighed with boredom as she dropped another weight on Star's stack, using a gust of wind.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"55 bottles of beer on the wall, 55 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around…" Hydraline paused and looked over at Robin. She popped a bubble that escaped from Robin's breathing mask when he shook his head. "…hit Robin on the head!" BONK!

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"Don't you love this?" A 10 year old girl exclaimed. "You look soooo pretty!" ShadowMoon stood by and watched with faint amusement as Raven pulled a pink bowtie out of her hair.

"Riiiight." Raven droned. Her hair had been pulled into two pigtails and had been adorned with bowties the color of the rainbow. Her nails were painted pink and she had been put in a pink dress with light blue flowers.

"I think that looks awful, sis." ShadowMoon said, sympathetic to Raven's predicament. "Why don't you leave her be, LightSun?"

"But, but…" LightSun whined, her small white feathery wings ruffled cutely.

"I knew you couldn't handle this." ShadowMoon exclaimed triumphantly.

"HEY!" LightSun yelled. "Just cause you're more experienced in magic, and you're older, and smarter, and in control, doesn't mean anything!"

ShadowMoon looked at Raven over LightSun's head. "Addubito incredibilis?"

Raven glared at her. "Abeo."

ShadowMoon snickered. "Quid ni?"

Raven huffed and looked away. "Utcumque!"

LightSun looked back and forth between them, a look of confusion on her face.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

The TV vanished. Electra had a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face. "Wasn't that funny?" Cyborg, however, was mortified.

"What…did you…do?" He asked slowly.

Electra's grin, if possible, got bigger. "Oh, we just want some answers and then we'll let you go." Electra's face went serious. "What's two plus two?"

"GET TO THE POINT!" Cyborg yelled, losing his patience.

"Ahahahah!" Electra laughed. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. Alright now, down to business." She began pacing in front of him. "We know they're planning something-"

"They?" Cyborg asked.

Electra continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "-and we want to know what it is." Electra stopped pacing and turned to face Cyborg. "Do you know where Slade and Trigon are and what they're planning?"

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"I don't know! Honestly!" Robin exclaimed.

"Alright then…99 bottles of-" Hydraline was cut off by a scream.

"NO! Please! I'll do anything!" Robin begged. Hydraline looked thoughtful.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"I fear-ahahahah-that I, as they say, have no q-hahaha q-ahahahah que! Hahaha hahaha!" Starfire giggled while trying desperately not to drop the 50,000 lbs on her.

"It's 'clue' not 'que'." Aerial informed her. Aerial folded her arms and glared at Starfire.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"You mean big, red, and nasty?" Beast Boy asked. When Pyrilina nodded her head, he continued. "I dunno…" Pyrilina raised her wings threateningly. "I don't!" Beast Boy cried, flinching. "Only Raven knows!"

"For your sake, I hope you're telling the truth…" Pyrilina murmured. Territa nodded in agreement.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"I refuse to tell you, custos." Raven said firmly.

"Pleeeeaase. We need to know so that we don't have to torture you. What does cuss-toes mean?" LightSun suddenly added, turning to ShadowMoon. ShadowMoon ignored her, intently watching Raven.

"Slade is hiding and Trigon is unavailable." Raven said flatly.

"Oh, no he is not! I know you know that I know that you know where Trigon is and you're just not telling me!" ShadowMoon cried, jabbing an accusing finger in Raven's direction.

"How do you even know about Trigon anyway?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Cause he's trying to kill me!" Silence. Raven openly stared.

"Why?"

ShadowMoon sighed. "It's all because I won't join his stupid cult and I'm either an enemy or an asset. This is his way of convincing me to join."

LightSun tugged on ShadowMoon's sleeve. "Is that why you keep insisting we change headquarters?" LightSun asked, innocently.

ShadowMoon glared long and hard before giving a defeated sigh. "Yes and no."

"What's that mean!" LightSun demanded fiercely, dropping the innocent act.

"Utcumque. So, where is Trigon?" ShadowMoon asked, turning to Raven.

Raven pondered it. "You can't defeat him on your own. I'll help you."

"Why should I trust you?" ShadowMoon said suspiciously. "You could be working with him. What's your relationship with him anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know," Raven paused, bringing a dramatic effect to it, before adding, "I'm his daughter."

* * *

**Oooooooh! How's ShadowMoon going to react? Well, you'll hear from me in a few days or so. I'd say it'd be better for my health…**

**If you've noticed, I have a new page breaker. If you look closely, they are the four emotions that are important to me. I always keep them close. Whoever can name them and tell me why they're important to me gets a basket of free cookies!**

**Peace!**

**EveningMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you this would be posted soon. Well, I've got reviews to answer.**

**NothingButWolves- I am feeling better. You got all the emotions WRONG! You're my best friend! How could you!**

**MysticDogSoul- Thank you. And you should. It was written by the ever powerful EVENINGCATMOON! Mwahahahaha!**

**Raven'teacher- You are the only one who got it right. For that you deserve a basket of cookies, even if you didn't answer the second part of the question. Here! (Cookies rain down on Raven'teacher.) Congrats!**

**Disclaimer: ShadowMoon can do it.  
****ShadowMoon: I am you.  
****EveningCatMoon: Just do it!  
****ShadowMoon: EveningCatMoon owns everything but the Teen Titans and Jump City, and Slade, and Trigon, and…wait…there's nothing else.

* * *

**

The TV screen glowed silver for a moment, then stuttered and broke into static. Cyborg looked at it curiously. Cracks ran along the TV. Electra gasped and looked up. When she saw the TV she broke into tears.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

The tank Hydraline was swimming in made a cracking sound as spider web cracks snaked across it. Then it all shattered as the tank fell apart. Robin landed painfully on the bottom of the glass covered tank. Luckily he didn't land on any glass. Hydraline caught herself by spreading her wings and floating down. She looked at the broken tank. Then she slumped down on the floor and started bawling.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

The lock on the cage glowed silver for a moment. It didn't catch anyone's attention. It did, however, when it shattered into a million pieces. The 3 occupants turned their heads to the door of the cage quickly. Pyrilina picked up a piece of the shattered lock and made a confused face.

"Huh?"

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

Star struggled to keep the weights off the floor. Aerial was just about to add another weight, when all the weights in the room shattered. Star shook the remnants of the weights off her arms and grabbed the tickle devices, tearing them off their hinges. Then she sat down and laughed. Aerial looked at the steel material of the weights.

"But, how did…" She started.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

ShadowMoon knew the instant everyone realized she was the cause of their broken equipment. A resounding, "SHADOWMOON!" echoed inside the empty warehouse they had made their base. She winced and sent them all a telepathic message. "_Sorry. Raven's statement startled me. Don't worry we'll work it out. Release the Titans._" "Sorry. You can go now." ShadowMoon said, turning to Raven. LightSun just stared.

"No." Raven answered, shaking her head. "We are both fighting against the same thing. Why not join forces?"

"Why not." ShadowMoon agreed.

"_Don't attack them. We're taking them home._" Raven announced to the Titans telepathically.

ShadowMoon and Raven locked eyes. "Vectura!" They simultaneously chanted.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

When a dark grey light disappeared from the Titan's main room, 12 teenagers and a pre-teen were found standing there.

Robin turned to Raven. "Explanations. Now."

"They-" Raven started, sweeping a hand to gesture at the Elementals, "-are also working against Trigon. Their leader, ShadowMoon, and I thought it would be beneficial to work together." Raven paused thoughtfully before adding, "And Slade is working with Trigon."

"So…let me get this straight…you believe Slade and Trigon are working together?" Robin asked.

"We don't think. We know." Pyrilina corrected. "And, don't get me wrong, but with those colors you look gay."

"Oh yeah?" Robin threw back. "Well your outfit and wings-" he pointed to emphasize. "-makes you look like a demon!"

Pyrilina visibly fumed. "Oh, that is the last draw." She then set his fire-proof cape on fire. Normally, fire would not affect it. However, we are talking about fire at a temperature ten times hotter than the sun.

"Aaaaahh!" Robin screamed, running in circles and trying to put the fire out. Hydraline was more than happy to do that for him, leaving him drenched head to toe and smelling of ashes. "You," he said to Pyrilina, poking an accusing finger, "are stupid, ignorant, and ruthless."

"You think I'm bad?" Pyrilina replied. "Obviously you have never seen ShadowMoon in a bad mood."

Robin glanced over to where ShadowMoon was doing a thorough job of killing Beast Boy. "And that isn't her bad side?" He asked sarcastically. He expected the answer to be yes.

Pyrilina, however, grinned wickedly. "Not even close." Robin shuddered. "Oh, well. How many spare rooms do you have?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Cyborg?"

"4."

"Alright, you're going to have 3 pairs of 2 and one person gets their own room." Robin summed up. He expected everyone to want their own room. He was surprised when everyone agreed. All fingers were pointed at ShadowMoon.

"I don't wanna be there when she wakes up." LightSun said.

ShadowMoon glared at them all. "Alright, so I'm not a morning person."

Hydraline couldn't resist putting in, "Remember Atlantis? Yeah, you sunk it."

"It wasn't my fault you tried to play an early morning joke on me." ShadowMoon shot back. "Well, I'm ready to play video games. Who wants to join me?" Seeing the number of hands that went up, she quickly changed her mind.

"Uhh…yeah. We'll go decorate our rooms." LightSun added, shooting meaningful looks to the other Elementals.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"**So they've joined the Teen Titans?**"

"Yes, master."

"**Good.**" The first voice said. "**It will be soon…soon…**"

* * *

**And this is where the real plot begins. Wheeeeeee! I am having so much fun rewriting my story!**

**My cat is in a horrible mood, I wouldn't say hi to him.**

**Peace!  
****EveningCatMoon**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a lot of fun writing this story. I crack myself up…**

**Note: The trip to NY has been cancelled so now I have more time to update.**

**Lunar Heart Crystal- They are the Elementals. The representations of the elements. They've been there since the beginning of time. They're immortal.**

**NothingButWolves- I am keeping up the good work! And it's about time you made the chapters longer! With all of the chapters, I could have made TWO chapters. ONLY TWO. Anyway, I hope you have fun at your girl scouts camp!**

**MysticDogSoul- I will see you Thursday. Thank you for the compliments. And you were supposed to figure the page breaker out a chapter ago!

* * *

**

Shudders ran all the way from Robin's toes to his head. His heart was pounding ferociously and he was sweating. He looked up at his object of fear.

It was a door. Not just any door, though. It had the name 'ShadowMoon' carved on it.

If it was just a door, why was he so afraid to knock?

Knock, knock, knock. There. He'd done it. He knocked on the door. It creaked as it opened and Robin cringed. ShadowMoon stood there glaring at him. Her previous outfit had been replaced by grey sweatpants and a grey shirt with paint splattered all over it. She held the paintbrush in her hand up threateningly. "What?" She asked sharply, raising an eyebrow at Robin's fear. ShadowMoon sighed. "Yes, you can check my room for weapons. No, I will not go to the carnival and watch you and Starfire make out on the Ferris wheel."

Robin jumped. "How…"

"I can read minds. Come in." ShadowMoon said in monotone. She moved to the side so Robin could come in. Robin entered the dark room nervously, feeling like he was leaving his security back in the safety of the hall lights. He reached for the light switch, but frowned when his hand found nothing but the wall. "Don't bother. I took it out." ShadowMoon lit a few candles and placed them in key spots, creating an eerie effect that made the room look haunting. As the light appeared, Robin made a mental note that the window was draped by thick heavy black curtains. Then he caught sight of the wall.

A beautiful mural of a twilight night sky traveled across the walls. It ended abruptly as it faded to gray. Robin realized that was where ShadowMoon had been. "Please continue while I search." Robin decided to start his search with the black dresser in the corner. It had glowing silver moons and stars painted on it and they flashed as he touched them. Then he opened the first drawer.

First he found paint supplies. In the second drawer, he found writing supplies. In the last drawer, he found a knife. It had an intricate pattern carved onto the hilt, consisting of moons and diamonds. "I thought this qualified as a weapon." Holding the knife, he noticed it was very light, very long, and very sharp.

ShadowMoon laughed. It was a hollow empty kind of laugh. "That's a ceremonial knife. It doesn't even brush the weapon category. If you want to see a weapon, look over there." She waved her brush in the direction of the dark bed. Robin walked over there and noticed a black sword case. Picking it up, Robin pulled a three foot lethal saber out. The point was needle thin and the sword reflected the light back with two times the original amount of brightness. Fingering the dull side of the sword, he wondered out loud how sharp it was. ShadowMoon, with no expression, offered to try it on him. He shakily declined and hastily left the room.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

Pausing in front of LightSun and Aerial's door, Robin pondered if LightSun was anything like her sister. Deciding to try it, he knocked on the door. The door opened almost immediately.

"Come in, come in!" LightSun sang cheerfully. She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, pushing him into a fluffy white armchair. The room was spacious and airy. The glass in the window had disappeared and there were more light bulbs on the ceiling than Robin remembered having been there before. LightSun, he noted dryly, had disappeared somewhere. He took the chance to thoroughly inspect the room.

There were two twin beds, one pure white, and the other golden blue. The walls were sky blue and had clouds floating across. Robin blinked. The clouds were actually moving! Then he looked down and almost shrieked. It was a custom designed carpet, made to look like you were looking down on a forest. The trees were swaying to an invisible wind.

He turned to find two dressers. Just what he had been looking for. Digging through them, Robin came across a total of 7 throwing stars, 3 daggers, 6 throwing knives, a katana, and a sharp fencing sword. He took out a notebook and wrote his findings down. For now, they could keep their weapons. Until they did anything untrustworthy he would let them keep their weapons.

"Robin! Star gave me some Jello of Joy! You must have some! They are delicious!" Robin heard this and ran. LightSun looked after him. "But ShadowMoon and Raven liked it too…"

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

Knocking confidently on the door marked 'Pyrilina and Electra', Robin fidgeted before it opened, revealing Pyrilina. When she saw him her eyes narrowed and stepped aside to allow him access to the room. "Hello, traffic light."

The first thing Robin noticed was that the room was stifling hot. The room was neatly divided in one half, the floor half wood, half metal. The fireplace on the wood half was the cause of the heat he concluded. The red wall on the wood half clashed decoratively with the gray metal on the other half. Along with the fireplace, a heater and a fire stove were on the wood half, and the fluffy bed had a black comforter with a flame on it and a red pillow. The bed on the other half was just as fluffy, but had a steel gray comforter and an orange pillow with a yellow lightning streak. Gears and gadgets lay scattered on a table, the only other decoration a computer. Electra sat in front of the computer, typing at a speed that Robin approved of.

Robin looked under the bed and the mattresses and sheets before concluding there was nothing. Then he was rudely shoved out of the room by Pyrilina. When he turned around, the door was slammed in his face. Sighing, he moved on.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

When Territa let him into the room, Robin realized he was being confronted by something that defied nature and common sense. Half the room was a lake, and the other half was a jungle. Squinting down into the water, Robin thought he could make out the figure of Hydraline, lying on a seashell bed and reading a book. She looked up and waved. Robin waved back, a little unsure.

Territa snapped him out of it. "Would you like a tour of my half of the room?" Robin wondered if it could still qualify as a room. Nonetheless, he still accepted, knowing he would never find his way in and out on his own. Upon reaching a grassy clearing with a leafy bed, he looked up and saw a duplication of the sky.

Robin was enamored, but quickly snapped out of it, remembering his goal. He checked for weapons and found none except a vine whip. Then Territa kindly ushered him out.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"Well, looks like it's just us going to the carnival." Robin announced, squeezing in the T-car with everyone else. Cyborg started the car up and began driving.

"99 bottles of the beer on the wall…" Starfire sang, mostly out of boredom.

Robin shuddered.

* * *

**This is the chapter that allows you insight on all of they're rooms. I'm in a good mood. I just put up a new story. (Readers throw rotten food.) I get it, okay! I know that having several stories up at a time is harrowing and troublesome, but I couldn't resist! My friend told me it's really good, so why not take a peek?**

**Meow!  
EveningCatMoon**


End file.
